


'Tis the Season

by Krowshi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Crack, M/M, minor mention of Misato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowshi/pseuds/Krowshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji has never had a proper Christmas before, Kaworu wanted to change that. ( through very comical means, anyway )</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

Have you ever celebrated Christmas before, Shinji-kun…?  
It was questions like that that somehow sparked the ideas that drove through the head of Nagisa Kaworu. If he ever received a negative response in return from his beloved brunette, he was set to fix that up right away. Of course he couldn’t tackle everything, even for someone like him, keeping Shinji one-hundred-and-four percent happy all day, everyday was an impossible feat. Lilin’s were fickle in that sense, but as far as Kaworu was concerned, he couldn’t care less just as long as he could see Shinji smile at least once a day.  
So, with the inevitable answer of ‘No… I haven’t been able to… Not properly anyway.’ Kaworu was going to do everything in his power to make Christmas happen for Shinji. A proper Christmas. One that included a tree, festive decorations, and gifts. Not the nights spent alone or the Christmas parties that Misato threw that Shinji was too uncomfortable to be around, he was going to make this lilin holiday special.  
After much investment in making everything a working plan, Kaworu was able to get the basics set up, a tree and a few decorations here and there. He held a clear bin in his hands with ornaments and lights inside, Shinji at his side looking everything akin to confused. Despite that, Kaworu smiled innocently, holding the box up easily despite it looking really heavy.  
“We’re going to decorate the tree, Shinji-kun!” he said before setting the box on the ground lightly, careful not to break the fragile objects inside. The brunette continued to stare with squinted eyes and his mouth seeming to move on its own as he tried to formulate a sentence.  
“kaworu-kun, I… Why are you doing this?” Shinji muttered, casting an unreadable gaze to the tree. However, Kaworu can read through that gaze and that tone and dig out the sadness that laced it like fine cloth. This caused a twinge in Kaworu’s heart before he settled his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulders and looked at him with soft red eyes, an assuring smile on his lips.  
“It’s because you deserve to experience this holiday as much as any other lilin would. I’ve heard many good things that come from this and I’m not backing out of this now,” the albino said. Shinji lifted his gaze to Kaworu, scanning his exterior for any traces of a possible lie, but Kaworu’s face was way too genuine to possibly be a joke just to mess with Shinji. He doesn’t know why he still can’t seem to bring himself to fully trust Kaworu, but since when did he fully trust anyone? Kaworu was probably the one he trusted the most.  
“Alright, fine,” Shinji said, bending down and pulling out two ornaments, extending one out to Kaworu graciously, a small smile playing on his lips. This action caused Kaworu to inwardly awe at the tiny smile, finding it to be the most beautiful thing in the world. With thin fingers, he grabbed the ornament and set off to work with Shinji on decorating the tree.  
It took quite a while to string the lights on to the tree and to get the ornaments up, as well, but the job was done and this had caused Shinji’s smile to grow bigger at the accomplishment. Yet, something felt off to Shinji and then he realized that the angel wasn’t on the top of the tree… Considering there is no star in the bin and just the form of the fictional ‘holy being’ lying at the bottom. He picked it up before handing it to Kaworu wordlessly, receiving a confused expression in return.  
“Could you put the angel on top of the tree? I’m going to go get us something warm to drink, sound like a plan?” Shinji said, unaware of the thoughts that began to run through the other male’s head.   
“Yeah, I guess I could do that,” He said, before turning to the tree with an arched eyebrow as Shinji left the room. “Maybe I overlooked a part of this lilin holiday… But if Shinji insists.”  
Needless to say, Shinji was more than surprised when he came back into the room with two hot mugs in his hands. The boy had to set them down before he dropped them from his shock, pacing over to the tree with a panicked look.  
“Kaworu, what are you doing!” Shinji said with a slightly raised voice, gesturing towards him with frantic arms. Kaworu looked at him innocently, confused even more now that Shinji was freaking out at him. This was not his intent when he obeyed Shinji’s orders, all he was doing was ‘putting the angel on the tree.’  
“Well, Shinji, you told me to put the angel on the tree, so I did,” Kaworu explained genuinely. The smaller boy gaped at him wordlessly before bringing a hand to his forehead and shaking it disappointedly.   
“I… Oh my god, Kaworu. That isn’t what I meant by that at all,” he said before outstretching his arms to the pale boy hanging off the tree like a cat on a curtain. “Can you please come down now, though? I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
With that, Kaworu nodded, bringing himself down and soon pulling Shinji into an embrace filled with affection. He nuzzled his nose into the brunette’s hair who was obviously taken aback, but accepted the gesture anyway, curling his fingers into the back of Kaworu’s shirt.  
“Merry Christmas, Shinji,” Kaworu spoke. Shinji smiled thoughtfully, burying his nose into the other male’s shoulder with shut eyes.  
“Yeah, you too, Kaworu,” Shinji said before pulling away and tugging Kaworu into the direction of the piano. “Now let’s play some Christmas music together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic on here so it's probably kind of bad.  
> But constructive criticism is always alright! <3


End file.
